


A Woman in a Sundress

by MyrddinDerwydd



Series: 30 Days of Dragon Age [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crestwood, F/M, Responsibility, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrddinDerwydd/pseuds/MyrddinDerwydd
Summary: Elisara and Solas wait for their armor to be cleaned after the mess of Crestwood.Writing Masterpost, organized by main character.





	A Woman in a Sundress

It made her feel very free, to wear such simple clothing. Pale green and flaring loosely around Elisara’s thighs, the dress bared her shoulders to the cheery sun of Crestwood. It was as though the entire region celebrated with them, released from the perpetual gloom of the rift’s storm. Every inch of her armor had been soaked through with mud, leather and steel and woolen cloth stripped off and being cleaned.

They had stayed because the mayor had disappeared, but she had already done her part in improving the lives of these people. Elisara didn’t want to be a leader right now. She just wanted to be a woman in a sundress, enjoying the afternoon.

Eyes closed, she leaned back to soak in the warmth, a few hairs blowing loose around her ears as she sat on the stone wall. A thrill ran through her, wild magic pulling her out to the green and grey of the rocky outcroppings around the town. The Anchor sparked in sympathy, the familiar touch of the Fade sparking along her fingers.

“Such graceful simplicity suits you, Vhenan.” Solas’s soft steps were heard by few besides herself, and the Anchor quieted as he halted beside her.

She hummed her enjoyment as his fingers brushed her skin, touch gentle as he twisted the long braid of her hair to fall in front of her shoulder.

“Did Cassandra send you searching for me again?” Elisara asked quietly.

“No, she and Scout Harding seem to be handling everything on their own,” Solas replied.

“Good. I’m taking a break from being Inquisitor,” she said, smiling and glancing sideways at his chuckle. He swung his legs over the wall to sit beside her, crossing his ankles beneath worn green pants.

“I see you are still wrapping your calves in the pattern I showed you,” he commented, after an easy moment of silence had passed.

“I see you are still wearing that sweater I keep threatening to steal,” she shot back with a mischievious smile, and tugged at the cuff of his sleeve.

Solas threw his head back in a quiet, carefree laugh, breath catching in an unmistakable snort at the end. Damn, she fell in love with him a little more every day.

“Oh? And how would you recognize the Inquisition’s Fade expert without it?”

“Perhaps that isn’t who I need right now, Solas.” Elisara swung her legs, bare heels tapping against the wall in anticipation.

His brilliant blue eyes bored into hers for a breath, and the intensity of his gaze chilled her despite the heat of the sun.

Solas stood, stripping off the mundane wool sweater to reveal bare arms framed by the dark green tunic that always lay beneath everything he wore. A warm yellow light shone around his hand, and he swept it through the air in a slow figure eight, casting a subtle enchantment of seeming over the two of them. The folded sweater lay hidden on the wall, just as the two of them blended into the world around them.

He held out one lean, elegant hand to her, standing tall and golden in the midday sun. “Let us simply be ourselves, if only for a short while.”

Elisara took his hand in her own, calloused and strong. The soil was still damp beneath their feet, evidence of the storm, but a warm breeze rippled the green of her simple sundress as they strode into the hills.

They were just two elves in the sun.

  
Awesome art by @Captain-Savvy on [Twitter, Tumblr, & Deviantart](https://twitter.com/CaptainSavvy)!


End file.
